And Then There Was Me
by Prime627
Summary: You are called to Indian Island, and you willingly go. As it turns out, nine more had been called, but for different reasons, and the reasons vary from profession to profession. Everything goes normally, but then strange things begin to happen. Will you solve the mystery before it's too late?
You had gotten the letter in the afternoon, greeting the mailman as you always did, wrapped into your bathrobe. He smiled like he always did and passed you your mail. Then both of you went back where you came. You sat down at your desk, pushing your typewriter out of the way, your pages constructing a few chapters of your book moved aside as well to give you room to set your letters. One stood out in particular, and you selected it first. You opened the letter and spread the sheet of paper out under your hands, frowning.

 _Please come to Indian Island. We may have a job for you, and I would be interested in meeting with you and several others that apply. Inside this envelope, you will find money to pay for your trip over, as well as some extra cash if you desire to buy anything on the way over. Or, if you are not interested, you may take this money and spend it anyway you like. However, if you do come over, my may qualify for ownership of Indian Island and the house on it. Thank you for your consideration._

 _-U.N. Owen._

You lean back in your chair and frown, dumping the money out onto the desk and you count out the amount twice, then press the wad back into the envelope. You had always wanted to go to Indian Island, the island shaped roughly like an indian's head. The house, you heard, was gorgeous, and was built specially for the island's rough conditions. You checked the wad of cash again and smiled. You were going to Indian Island!

You packed your bags, shoving a week's worth of clothes into a large suitcase. Then you made arrangements for someone to come and maintain your flowers. Then you went to the train station to ship you off to the location of the ship yard.

 **ooo**

On the train, you met with a judge and a doctor, both talking passionately as you went to sit down, and when Indian Island was mentioned, you frowned.

"I got a message about a wife being sick," the doctor said. He pulled out a letter and showed it to the judge. "So you can't _possibly_ have a message about someone wanting to see you about a house for sale."

"Actually," you said as you sat down. You drew out your own message. "I have an opportunity for a house as well."

The judge sniffed. "Something strange is going on here..."

The car fell silent and you watched the men glare at each other. One bared teeth and the other grinned, displaying a set of false teeth. You quickly looked away.

The train ride was short, and when you got off, you found yourself walking with nine others towards a man holding a sign declaring he was going to Indian Island.

"How odd," the judge said. "All of us are going?"

Nine heads moved to his question. The others were either not keen on talking or were certain the man would shake his head and laugh as he threw the sign down and called them all fools.

The man asked to be payed, and you all dropped the same amount of cash into his waiting palm. Then he escorted everyone onto the small ship and directed it towards the island.

Meanwhile, you listened to introductions.

"My name's Kup," the judge said. He shook hands with the doctor, Ratchet, who introduced himself in turn.

"I'm Arcee," a little woman offered. She took another woman's hand, an older one with a large bag of yarn and two needles protruding out of the top. She introduced herself as Elita. The others announced their names were Starscream, Megatron, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Soundwave. You introduced yourself and caught the eye of Bumblebee. The man smiled and leaned against the side of the ship, showing off. You smiled. The others ignored him.

When the island came into view, you and the others started talking about how exciting it will be, even though the reason you were all here was still a mystery. Why you ten? Why now?

The captain slipped the ship into port and helped the women off first, then the men. Within moments, all of you and your luggage were on Indian Island, and you couldn't wait.

Once inside, Starscream found a letter from the host apologizing for the confusion and his or her absense. The man growled and shoved it aside, not shredding it or crumpling it up until the others saw it. Then he excused himself to find the food, as by that time, he was hungry and so were you. You followed him.

He worked quietly, opening packages with his long fingers and pointed nails. He allowed you to help, but didn't allow you to do much. He gave you two potatoes to chop while he chopped the rest into quarters. Then he let you open a package of meat and set it in a frying pan on the stove. The others gathered around the dining room table while Megatron amused them with a card trick you peeked at to see. What caught your eye instead was ten little china pieces that looked like Indians. They were pretty, a jade color. Very pretty, you decide and you go back to cooking.

When the meat, potatoes, and vegetables were all done, you helped Starscream carry the food out to serve the others. They thanked you two and then you and Starscream settle down to eat. As you ate, you looked at the wall and smiled at the little nursery rhyme framed on the wall.

 _Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;_

 _One choked his little self and then there were nine._

 _Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;_

 _One overslept himself and then there were eight._

 _Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;_

 _One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

 _Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks;_

 _One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

 _Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;_

 _A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

 _Five little Indian boys going in for law,_

 _One got in Chancery and then there were four._

 _Four little Indian boys going out to sea;_

 _A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

 _Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo;_

 _A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

 _Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun;_

 _One got frizzled up and then there was one._

 _One little Indian boy left all alone;_

 _He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

You pointed it out to the others and they smiled and laughed and said how creative it was. Then laughter turned to horrified gazes as Bumblebee made the universal choking signal. Ratchet jumped to his feet, but he was too late. His face went purple and he collapsed onto the floor. You jump up and shriek in shock, covering your mouth in horror.

Ratchet shook his head as he pulled his hands away from Bumblebee's throat. He sighed and got up. "We must wrap him up and store him some place for when the ship comes back. Remember? It comes back every morning, as the captain said. Come along, help me wrap him up."

When Bumblebee resembled a mummy, the man was laid to rest in a bed room on the top floor. Ratchet made a sign over him and then left.

"I suggest going to sleep. No more partying tonight..."

Once you were in your room, you found the same rhyme in your bedroom above the bed.


End file.
